Island By The Sun
by LeWaffleLover
Summary: It's summer vacation and schools out. Zim has finally created a powerful device to destroy humanity until a purple hair teen comes to his house during the summer. Will Zim destroy humanity? Or will he fall for Gaz?
1. Chapter 1: What is Love?

Island by the Sun

Now in this story Gaz is a teenager and so is Dib. Zim is taller than usual and Gir. . . Well, he's just Gir. Hope you enjoy this story I've been working on it and editing it for the past weeks. My 2nd fanfiction story (I didn't like my 1st story) I do like how this one is coming out so far. Enjoy :)

Chapter 1: What is love ?

*buzz buzz buzz * Gaz's alarm clock went as it kept flashing 6:00am

"Gaaaaaz wake up! It's the last day of school before summer vacation" Dib yelled as he was already ready for school an anxious to see Tak. He was planning to finally ask her out.

"Why bother going to school when it's the last day before summer vacation" Gaz mumbled as she undressed herself and got ready to take a shower.

Meanwhile in Zim's base the little green irken who wasn't as little as he was years ago when he first arrived to Earth, was to preoccupied with his ray guy he built to destroy humanity.

"I'm simply amazing aren't I computer"

"Whatever"

"With this ray gun I'll surely wipe out these human beasts and the tallest will honer me THE AMAZING ZIM"

Zim let out one of his evil laughs and headed to the house where Gir was making waffles.

"I'm making waffles" the little defective robot said "You loos like you needs some masta"

"No Gir, I don't want waffles! After what happened last time" Zim shuddered when he started to remember the incident.

"Aww man"

Zim out on his disguise and headed to the door

"Now Gir whatever you do DON'T PLAY WITH MY RAY GUN!"

"Okey dokey"

(Back to the Membrane residence)

Gaz is finishing getting ready to go to school she wore a black tank top over a grey long sleeved shirt with magenta colored tights. Lets not forget her skull necklace.

"Who ever invented school in the first place" Gaz took her game slave headed downstairs to the kitchen to get a can of poop soda.

"Come on Gaz, were going to be late "

"Whatevers"

One their way to school, they both saw Zim. Apperently he's been to preoccupied with his thoughts he didn't even notice Dib tripping him.

Zim fell flat on his face.

"Hahah nice move space boy"

"SILENCE DIB-STINK" Zim said as he got up

"Your voices are making me sick…BE QUIET"

"Zim dares not to shut his noise tube. . ."

Zim got cut off when Gaz decided to throw poop soda on him

"Whoo hoo nice move Gaz"

She shook her soda can once more and threw soda at Dib too and walked away playing her game slave.

"I love it when she's feisty" Zim thought as his flesh was burning

"Stop looking at her you perve, shes my sister"

Gaz arrived to school she was considered to be extremely hot, but scary. She didn't have any friends but that's the way she liked it.

It was time for 1st period.

"Good Morning students, for todays final English assignment I would like you to write me an essay"

"Awww" the class said.

"Now now I think you'll enjoy this topic, it's going to be about love"

Gaz made a face and got a weird feeling in her gut. She wasn't going to enjoy this.

"This assignment is due at the end of class"

Gaz looked confused due to the fact that she didn't know what love is or how it feels like. She wrote on her paper _i don't know what love is. I don't think love even exists._

She stood up and handed the paper to

"Miss. Gazelene . . ."

"It's Gaz"

"Umm Gaz, I think you could do better not have a seat and try to write more" She smiled at Gaz

"But…but…"

"No buts now WRITE"

Gaz was clueless "I honestly think love is just a myth, maybe it doesn't even exist" she thought but got curious to the feeling of love.

Class was finally over. She turned her paper in saying _Love is stupid._

***Lunch time ***

Gaz headed to her table where Dib was already sitting down eating his lunch. Zim was on the far side on the table just poking his food with his fork.

"Dib can I ask you something?" She couldn't believe that she was asking her brother something.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Dib, what is love?"

Dib at that moment was drinking a can of soda and couldn't help but spit his soda due to the fact of the question his sister asked him.

"What!?"

"Forget it Dib" Gaz angrily said and took out her game slave and began to play

Zim couldn't help but overhear what Gaz asked and he too began to wonder about love.

* School was finally out *

Gaz kept wondering "What is love? Can you buy it? Is it something you need?" she thought without noticing Zim was in the way.

"Hey watch it Dib-sister"

"It's Gaz!" she growled "Now move out of my way"

"Your way? You're the one who bumped into Zim"

"Hey Zim can I go to your house during our summer vacation?" She couldn't believe she just asked him that but at least she'll have something to do during the summer/

Zim turned darker green from his cheecks "Umm okay, but don't bring the Dib-stink with you"

"Cool" Gaz said as she took out her game slave and began to play as she walked home.

Zim couldn't help but stare at her naturally curved body and beautiful purple hair.

"If only she was irken , I would have been drooling over her"

Ever since Zim came to Earth, he's had a slight crush on Gaz. Zim began to walk home with the question Gaz had asked Dib earlier.

Flashback:

"Dib, what is love?"

"What!?"

End of Flashback

"Hmm what is love?" Zim questioned himself as he continued to walk home.

Well, what did you think? Please comment on the story (But no rude comments tho) Updates will be made ASAP but for right night byee hope you enjoy my story ! :D


	2. Chapter 2 : Gaz's Plan

A/N: Well fellow readers this is chapter numero dos I tried my best and if it comes out crappy then don't judge were not all perfect mmkay. Enjoy chapter 2 and don't forget to leave comments !

Chapter 2: Gaz's Plan.

Gaz has finally gotten home, still playing her game slave and entering her home noticing that nobody was home.

"Just the way I like it"

As Gaz was going upstairs to her room she recived a text message from Dib. She read _Hey Gaz your not going to believe it but "SHE SAID YES! I feel so happy :D Oh and do me a favor and keep an eye on my spy camera in Zim's base ok". _Gaz just replied with a simple "Ok" she was still curious to what love was.

She undressed her self to some comfortable clothes and lied down on her bed with her game slave she began to talk to one of her stuffed animals that reminded her of Zim

"You know what? I'm going to find out what love is, I just have to make myself fall for someone. . . but who?" The stuffed animal just stared at her. A spark lit up in her head.

"I got it! I'll just make myself fall in love with Zim and after I experience this feeling the I could go back to my normal life" Gaz smiled and thought her plan was going to work.

Gaz got up and headed to Dib's room to keep an eye on the spy camera planted in Zim's house.

"This is perfect I could see what Zim is up to and I could probably learn something from this" Gaz told herself as she sat in Dib's bean bag chair and observed what the green alien was up too.

"Giiiiiir what are you doing!? Your going to destroy the whole base with the ray gun"

"Whee hooo I like this toy masta"

"This isn't a toy Gir it's a powerful device that would wipe out all of humanity"

Gaz gave a smirk when she heard Zim say that "Pssh like if that's ever going to happen I'm so glad that he can't hear me"

"I'll be down in my base working on my device, now that school is out for a very long time I'll be able to work with out the Dib-stink in my way"

Gir gave a confused face "Dibby's head smells like a puppy"

"I bet it does, now do not disturb the AMAZING ZIM"

"Amazing? Haha yeah right Zim" Gaz said as she raised an eyebrow and continued to watch.

"Hmm I wonder what the powerful device does? Stupid Dib just put a spy camera only on the house and not the base" Gaz angrily said as she watched Gir just watch tv.

"This is useless! I'm taking a nap" She shut of the computer and left Dibs room unaware of what Zim was doing in his base.

Meanwhile Zim headed down to the base he remembered to look up what love on his computer. A mental image began to appear in his mind _Gaz+Zim=Love? _Zim blushed at the image he imagined in his head.

"I think your losing it Zim" He told himself.

He was finally in his base and Zim sat down in his chair

"Computer!"

"Whaaat"

"Look up this word these humans call love"

"Well master love is defined as a profoundly tender passionate affection for another human"

"Passion huh?" Zim said as he began working on his device. But while working he remembered how earlier how feisty Gaz was "Hmm if I could get The Dib-sister's assistance then this device will surely destroy all mankind with a push of a button"

Zim let out one of his famous evil laughs "Yes I'll trick her into helping me"

"Master, I don't think…"

"Shut your noise tube computer"

**THE NEXT DAY:**

Gaz woke up, she didn't even noticed it was already morning.

"Wow I must have been tired."

The young teen went downstairs to see if anyone was home, but no one was home instead she had a text in her phone from Dib "_Morning sleeping beauty, I'm not going to be home till 10pm apparently Tak is going to show me her home planet! Well peace out Gaz"_

"Uggh stupid Dib he could have at least left me money to buy some food or something

As the young teen went upstairs to go shower and get ready to go to Zim's house since she had nothing else to do.

(10-20 minutes later)

Gaz finally finished her shower and got dressed she wore her purple vampire piggy shirt with black jeans and purple high top converse "Ehh I look pretty decent" she said as she brushed her long purple hair and applied her makeup

She headed downstairs and left to Zim's house

"Remember Gaz your on a mission to find out what love is okay no fooling around" She told herself.

Meanwhile in Zim base Gir had broken Zim's device

"Gir how could you! Now it's going to take hours to fix this"

"I'm sowwy masta" Gir said with tears in his eyes

"Well, screaming at you won't fix anything" Zim said as he could see how sorry Gir really was.

"Intruder alert, Intruder alert" the computer said

Zim quickly put on his disguise and headed for the door.

It was Gaz.

"Hey Zim" she entered his house and sat in his couch

"Umm what are you doing in my base?"

"Remember I told you I was coming to your house during the summer? Well here I am "

Zim look a bit nervous and felt her cheecks turn hot.

"You okay?"

"Umm yeah Zim's okay"

He sat on the couch and Gaz got closer to him.

"Zim there is no need to were your disguise I already know you're an alien" She said as she took off one of his fake contacts.

"I like you better with out your disguise"

Zim noticed something about her. Maybe it was the fact that that she smiled at him

Zim felt a warm feeling and her liked it. Gaz also felt a warm feeling and her pale cheecks began to rosy pink.

"Umm so Zim what do you wanna do?"

Zim grabbed her hand and took her to the base underground. He was shocked to the fact that they both fit in his toilet tube he felt some weird vibe as if he just wated to grab her and kiss her.

"Your on a mission Gaz don't forget" She told herself.

"Gaz I need your assistance to fiz my device"

"Is this the device to destroy humanity?" She rapidly put her hands over her mouth

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Lucky guess?"

Zim had fallen for it. Gaz sighed in relief

"Umm Gaz there is something I wanted to ask you?"

"Yeah sure"

"Ever since I came to Earth you always seem to dislike me and now your asking to come to my base during is summer vacation…Why is that"

Gaz froze and answered "Well people change and I'm changing the way I see you"

When Gaz told Zim that her heart was beating really quickly and she felt her face turn really hot

"Why does your face change color?" Zim asked her as he got closer to Gaz's face

"Ummm well it because…"

Gaz got cut off because Zim had leaned over and kissed her. He was shocked to the face that she didn't fight back. Instead she kissed him back.

Gaz thought "So this is love, I kinda like it"

After they kissed Zim apologized

"I'm sorry Zim couldn't help it I've been liking you since I came to Earth"

Gaz blushed but went to Zim's face and said "It's okay" As she kissed him once more.

Well, that's it for chapter 2. Sorry if it's a bit weird but I was in a hurry typing this since my adult school class is about to start and my computer is low battery. Hope you guys enjoyed it ( I think this chapter kinda sucked in my opinion )


	3. Chapter 3: Zim Pops the Question

Konichiwa my fellow readers here's the next part of the story. Hopefully you guys enjoy it. I meant to put it up yesterday but then I got lazy so yea…

Chapter 3: Zim pops the question.

Gaz was still in Zim's base when she grew confused of her actions. She questioned herself as she released herself from Zim who was holding her waist.

"Did Zim do something wrong?"

"No Zim, I'm confused" Gaz told Zim as she thought about what love truly was.

"I need some fresh air"

Zim was confused, but he didn't stop Gaz from walking away from him.

"What's wrong with me! I let Zim kiss me and what do I do? I just kiss him back, why is this so confusing" Gaz angrily told herself as she threw a rock at some random person, sat on Zim's door step, and began to cry.

Zim had seen what she did and heard as well.

"Um Gaz?"

"Go away Zim"

"Zim wants to tell you something"

Zim sat down next to her and gave Gaz a hug. Gaz just put her face in Zim's chest, she could hear Zim's body start to sizzle when she cried in his chest. Zim didn't seem to mind even if it really burned.

"Gaz I have really strong affections for you I thought it would have been gone by now but these feelings returned and Zim want's to know if you'll like to be his love pig?"

Gaz looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I…I don't know Zim I'm confused need time to think about this"

"It's okay Gaz I understand if you don't want to" Zim said with a sad tone in his voice.

Both Zim and Gaz got up. Zim kissed Gaz on the check and left. Meanwhile Gaz just touched the check Zim had kissed her.

"Bye Zim" Gaz softly whispered with tears in her eyes and walked home.

**(In Zim's base)**

"Computer what is this emotion called where you feel upset or something"

"That emotion is call sadness"

Zim moped to his room and thought back to when he kissed Gaz.

"Gaz" Zim sighed

Gir walked in the room and bounced on Zim's head.

"Awww somebody need a hug"

"Get off my head Gir, I'm not on the mood"

"Okey dokey"

Gir jumped off Zim's head and squeaked away from the room with his piggy"

"Why did Zim have to develop this affection for Gaz"

Zim got a headache and he put his PAK on sleep mode.

Gaz in the other hand got home, she was still crying from all the confusion. Dib was home watching reruns of Mysterious Mysteries. He noticed Gaz walking in the house with tears in her eyes. He went upstairs to check up on her.

"Gaz?"

"Get out of my room Dib!"

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what happened"

Gaz had her head in between her pillow while Dib sat on her bed.

"So are you going to tell me?"

"It's about love Dib!" Gaz yelled

"Ohhh" Dib felt a bit akward.

"Dib I'm confused I'm not sure if I'm in love or just being played"

"Who's the person you like?"

Gaz wiped her tears and mumbled "Zim"

"I'm sorry , I didn't hear you did you say Zim?"

"Yes Dib"

Dib's heart sank when her heard Gaz had feelings for his arch nemises.

"Well Gaz, the funny thing about love is that it comes so unexpected and can surprise you, even when your looking for it…love just happenes"

"Does it bother you that I like Zim? Be honest Dib"

"Well, it does but I should be bothered since I'm already dating a alien myself"

Gaz gave a small giggle and hugged Dib. Something she usally doesn't do.

"Thanks Dib"

"No problem Gaz"

Dib walked out of Gaz's room and went downstairs to watch tv.

Gaz was staring at the celing an took out her phone to look up the word love.

_Love: having a passionate affection towards someone._ Gaz read.

"I guess now I know what love really is now"

Gaz then drifted off to sleep.

**(It was 3am)**

Gaz had awaken and looked at her clock

"3am? Mmmm"

Gaz got up and got out her backpack and filled it with clothes. She put on a sweater and put her shoes on. She sneaked downstairs and tiptoed out of the house and left to Zim's house.

"I have no idea what I'm doing" Gaz told herself as she walked

She began to see the green glow of Zim's. As she approached his house and noticed he leaves his door unlocked.

"Really Zim really!"

She was inside Zim's house and she went to his room. She saw Zim sleeping and Gir was in his own little bed with his piggy.

"Zim looks so peaceful"

Gaz bend over and kissed him. Then she but her backpack down took off her shoes and sweater and fell asleep next to Zim. She began to cuddle with sleeping Zim and she whispered

"I love you Zim" and kissed him once more.

**(It was morning) **

Zim's pak turn off sleep mode.

"Another day on this lousy planet"

Zim got off his bed and stretched when he noticed a bump on the other side of his bed.

"Very funny Gir, you're trying to fool Zim again aren't you"

Zim pulled the sheets from the other side and noticed it was Gaz.

"What on Irk?"

Gaz woke up and gave a soft yawn.

"Morning Zim"

She went to his bathroom to freshen up.

Zim on the other hand looked scared.

"What, how did she get here? I must be dreaming"

Zim pinched himself.

"Oww, Zim isn't dreaming then" he said softly to himself. He heard the shower beginning to run.

"Master you look confused"

"Computer, how did she get in here?"

The computer showed Gaz entering the house at 3:15am and heading to his room.

"I wonder why she came" Zimm questioned himself.

He went to his bathroom and saw Gaz showering. He was mesmerized with her body to bad steam was covering a big amount of her so Zim was only able to see her back side.

Gaz turned off tha water and Zim quickly left.

"Zim did you create this purple water?"

"Yes, so that my skin won't burn" Zim quickly said.

"Zim can you give me some privacy"

"okay"

Meanwhile Gaz was dressing, Zim was looking at her through a little hole in the wall.

"She's perfect" He whispered to himself and began to blush.

After she was done, he went in to freshen up. Gaz decided to go upstairs to eat something.

"Hmm what to eat? Doesn't he have anything besides irken food?"

"Gazzy?" the sleepy little robot said "want me to make you some waffles?"

"Okay, thanks Gir"

Gaz began going thru the television to see if anything was on.

"Nothing, I guess I'll go see what movies he has"

Gaz found her favorite movie _Paranormal activity_

"Nothing better than to start your day with horror movies that have stupid endings.

Zim was done with his shower. He went upstairs and saw Gaz watching his least favorite movie.

"We have better movies you know, this movie is pretty stupid"

"Well, I like it"

Zim sat next to Gaz as Gir came in with waffles. He handed then to Gaz and curled up on the couch to sleep.

Gaz got closer to Zim and put her head on his shoulders. She then kissed him on his check.

"Gaz?"

"Yeah Zim?"

"Do you like me?"

Gaz was silent for a few minutes then she gave Zim a passionate kiss. To her surprise he kissed her back.

"Does that answer your question?"

Zim then asked Gaz " Will you be Zim's love pig?"

Quick as lightning Gas replied with a yes.

They both kissed again and Zim pick Gaz up bridal style and headed for the voot cruiser.

"where are we going?"

"You'll see" Zim told her "You've made me the happiest Iren that ever lived"

Gaz smiled and gave him a kiss in the check. Before Gaz knew it she was in space gazing at the stars. Zim was glad to finally be accepted by Gaz

"Zim, I love you"

"I love you too my one and only Gaz"

**Well, that's the end of chapter 3. I think I did a pretty good job I took my time on this chapter but yeah hopefully you guys enjoyed it and please comment on my story.**


	4. Chapter 4: Date Night

Oh my glob! My fellow readers I'm extremely sorry for the late update of the story. I've been extremely busy studying for the CAHSEE math part and to make it worse senior year is becoming very stressing (yeah, I still haven't passed please don't judge) but any ways hope you guys enjoy this upcoming chapter I posted.

Chapter 4: Date Night…

Gaz had dozed off in the voot cruiser while she was star gazing with Zim.

"My dark angel"

Zim told Gaz as she slept on Zim's shoulder. Zim decided to take her back to her home. Zim disguised the ship to look like a car when he was in front of Gaz's house. He carried her bridal style into the house up to her room.

"Sleep well my Gazzy" Zim whispered to Gaz as she slept. He bend down and kissed her gently causing her smile in her sleep.

Zim then left her a little note and left her room.

**(ZIm's Base)**

Zim was finally home, and in a great mood.

"Ahh Zim feels like a million bucks at least that what I heard the humans say when they're happy, nothing could ruin my mood"

Zim spoke to soon when a meat patty from Meatie's Burgers fell on his head.

"Gir! What is the meaning of this!?" The angry irken yelled.

"It was pigs idea"

"Clean this mess up Gir"

"Yes Sir" Gir said saluting Zim with his eyes turned red but then quickly turning blue.

Zim then thought about Gaz "my dear love pig" Zim sighed he then headed down to his base to do some research for later.

**(Membrane residence)**

Gaz had woken up to all the racket Dib was making.

"BE QUIET DIB" Gaz angrily yelled.

''I'm sorry Gaz, I'm just packing"

"Packing for what? Another one of you stupid paranormal conventions?"

"No, I'm going to Vegas"

"Vegas why? With who?"

"With Tak, I'm going to teach her to play poker"

"Couldn't you just teach her her?"

"Ummm my phone ringing gotta go Gaz"

Dib hugged Gaz and then left.

"You know very well not to touch me Dib!" She growled.

"Sorry Gaz, I'll see you in two weeks take care alright"

"Whatever"

Dib got I his car and left to go pick up Tak. Gaz watched as his car disappeared.

"Hope you get a flat tire and never come back".

Gaz walked up her room and on her nightstand she saw a note.

"Hmm I wonder who it's from".

She opened it and the note said

"_My beloved love pig, please meet me at Ben's fancy house at 8pm for this dinner date you humans call it I shall be waiting for you there._

_Love Zim."_

"Oh Zim" Gaz sighed and gave a slight blush. She looked at her clock she had exactly one with thirty minutes.

"Damn it I got to get ready fast!"

The purple haired teen decided to go and shower.

**(Back to Zim's base)**

Zim had finally finished his research.

"Computer, are the reservations still on for tonight?"

"Yes sir, I just checked"

"Computer what usually happens on these so called _dates_"

"Um well, according to my research you take to out to eat somewhere then you either go for a walk around the park or go to the movies and to end the date you take her to bed"

"I like the last one"

"Umm sir you do know what it means right?"

"Yes, doesn't it mean going to sleep mode?"

The computer chuckled "You'll figure it out soon"

Zim was then curious but then forgot about it and was then thinking of what to wear.

"Computer I forgot I can't go on this date with my invader uniform! What am I going to wear!".

The computer took out a nice white shirt, black pants that he usually wears, his gloves , boots, and to top it off a black casual jacket.

"Simply perfect, now I feel like men in black"

Zim took a look in the mirror even if his reflection scared him.

"That other Zim from the other universe will suffer for copying me" Zim said as he nervously looked at himself in the mirror and put his disguise on. Zim then walked to the living room and saw Gir eating nutella and watching Wreck it Ralph on the tv.

"Gir your in charge of the base, I better not see nutella jammed on the tv like last time"

"Tacooooos!" The defective little robot said.

Zim then left his base and got on the voot cruiser disguised as a car and drove to the restaurant. When he arrived he didn't even notice that Iggins worked there and apparently he was going to be their waiter. Zim took his seat and waited for Gaz to arrive.

Once Gaz arrived to the restaurant. Zim was mezmorized with her beauty. Gaz wore a strapless black dress, with her skull necklace, black high heels, and she straightened her hair and curled her tips. Zim felt his whole world turn upside down.

"Hi Zim, you look amazing by the way" She walked towards him and gave him a kiss.

Zim couldn't stop staring at her she was simply to beautiful. He loved how she has a beautifully curved waist and how her dress was a bit short and a bit tight. He was glad that Gaz belonged to him and only him.

"My love pig you're looking simply beautiful" he stood up and pulled her chair.

"Thanks."

Zim was a bit nervous being with Gaz in public. He felt as if everybody was watching her making him feel jelouse.

"Sooo Gaz human"

"Yeah?"

"Zim thinks you're the most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes on"

Gaz blushed.

"I think you look very handsome yourself Zim"

"Tell Zim something he doesn't know".

She gave a small giggle and blushed. Zim then on the other hand questioned himself in why the humans face always seemed to change from being pale white too rosy pink all of a sudden.

"Hello, my name is Iggins and I'll be your waiter…Oh my gosh Gaz is that you!?"

"Oh great" Gaz tried to hide her face with her hand"

"Miss Gazelene you look HOT"

"I thought you wanted nothing with me after I took your gameslave and doomed you to a nightmare world from where there is no escape" Gaz growled as she felt flames beginning to appear.

Zim had never seen Gaz throw off purple flames. He thought she looked pretty hot when she's mad.

"Go away Iggins I don't want your weirdness to ruin my day" Gaz growled as her flames began to get bigger and bigger.

"Date? Whoa whoa your telling my your dating this green loser?"

Gaz began to feel furious and felt as if she was about to explode.

"Insult Zim one more time and I'll rip your stupid head off and feed it to my flesh eating dolls"

"How about a kiss doll face?"

As Iggins closed his eyes her instead of a kiss got a slap right on the face.

"Your idiot waiter" some random guy yelled.

"Your face is stupid" Gaz stood up and kicked Iggins right in the ding dong and left the resturaunt.

Zim stood up and couldn't help but kick Iggins as well.

"Next time you mess with my Gaz you'll suffer the wrath of Zim"

"I'm so scared" Iggins said in pain.

Zim then zapped Iggins with a laser gun and ran after Gaz. He saw Gaz finally cooled down since her flames were slowly disappearing.

"Zim, I'm so sorry I didn't mean too" Gaz said with her eyes filled with tears.

Zim kissed her and replied "It's okay Gaz, I love it when you're feisty"

Gaz then hugged Zim and kissed him again.

They both got in the disguised voot cruiser and drove off unaware that Iggins was following them.

"I can't lose Gaz to some green loser!" Iggins told himself.

Zim drove to kissing rock where all teens went to make out but luckly they were the only one there tonight. Both Zim and Gaz lied on the hood of the disguised car and held hands as they looked at the stars.

"Zim have you ever thought about what love means?"

"Zim has Gaz"

"Zim? What is love to you?"

Zim sat up and gave a soft sigh.

"Back in my home planet, love doesn't exist. If an Irken was able to love then it's because they're defective."

"Really?"

"Yes, and of the tallest find out they take you PAK of and well it's over for you"

"So your considered defective?"

"Yes"

Gaz felt her heart sank knowing that Zim is considered defective.

"Zim you're risking your life just to be with me then, I must mean a lot to you."

"I'll do the impossible just to be with you Gaz."

Hearing that made Gaz blush.

"Zim, I love you."

"Zim love you too Gaz."

Then Gaz gave Zim a long passionate kiss unaware that Iggins finally arrived to kissing rock. He knew he had lost Gaz to a green loser like Zim.

"That would have been me." Iggins whispered to himself as he hid in a bush and watch Zim and Gaz "I lost my Gazelene to some green freak."

Iggins felt his eyes get watery "Zim better take care of her, because that hand he's holding is my world" Iggings whispered and began crying "Good bye Gaz"

He dissapered.

It began to get cold.

"Oooh it's getting cold."

"Here take my jacket." Zim handed her his jacket.

"Thanks Zim."

They both got in the voot cruiser and headed home to Zim's base.

As they got to Zim base Gir had a group of girls in the base and they were all dancing to the song Mr. Wonderful…

"_Hey , oh you're so incredible. Hey wonderful to me. _

_Hey oh you're irresistible. Hey a miracle to me"_

"Wheee hooo I'm dancing like a monkey!" Gir was having the time of his life. Dancing in his little dog suit.

As Zim opened the door his mouth dropped.

"Gir what is the meaning of this! Get these people out of here"

Gir then walked to the stereo and turned the music off "Sorry everybody but my master is back so… go home"

The random girls left and Zim heard on say "Party pooper"

"Zim does not poop parties you stinking human!"

Gaz just laughed.

"Some party huh Zim"

"I'll say" Zim said as he took off his disguise.

Gaz went to Zim room to go change

"Be right back Zim"

Zim was inspecting the house to see if anything was missing, but to his concern everything was back to the way it was.

"Sooooo Sir, ready for phase three" the computer sarcastically told Zim

"Shut your noise tube computer"

Gaz returned in her pajamas.

"Hey lets order a pizza I'm starving"

"I like pizza" Gir yelled excitedly.

Gaz was looking for a movie to watch since her dinner date was ruined "Hmmmm wanna watch War of the Worlds?"

"I dooo" the defective little robot said as he jumped out of his doggy costume.

"I'll be there in a minute Gaz, I need to change."

Gaz sat in the couch and played her gameslave as she waited for Zim.

Zim went to go put on his invader pajamas with little irken symbols on it he went upstair to find Gaz playing her gameslave.

"What's so interesting about that device of yours?"

"It's fun Zim and it also make me forget about how reality really is."

Gir had put the DVD in and the movie began to play and to their concern the pizza arrived.

Zim sat at the far end of the couch away from Gaz and Gir who smelled of that hideous pizza smell Zim didn't like.

He was amazed of how Gaz eats lots of junk food but yet doesn't gain weight like the other humans who look as if they're about to explode.

As they finished the pizza Gir was really into the movie while Gaz continued to play her gameslave.

"Stupid pig!"

That's all Zim kept hearing Gaz say. She then put her game away and got close to Zim and began to cuddle with him. A few minutes later Gaz had fallen asleep on Zim once again.

"Ahh Gaz how I adore you" He kissed her on the check then he put his PAK on sleep mode and drifted to a deep sleep. Gir had fallen asleep on Gaz.

Even though Gaz was asleep she felt as she finally truly loved by someone.

**Well my sunshines, that's the end of this chapter hope you guys enjoyed it! Please comment on what you thought about it and don't worry I'll be updating the story sooner okay :D Ohh and if you have any ideas for the next chapter please share them with me I'll gladly appreciate it.**


	5. The Argument

**Greetings fellow readers I'm very sorry for the extremely late update I'm ashamed it took me this long to upload the next chapter (hides in the closet of shame) but yeah I've been pretty busy with my senior year planning fundraiser and other stuff but hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 5: The Argument.

Zim's PAK had turned off sleep mode. When he woke up he'd completely forgotten that Gaz was sleeping on the couch with him and Gir. Zim slowly stood up not wanting to wake up Gaz or Gir. He walked over to the toilet that lead him down to his base.

"I have to contact my tallest immediately and make sure they know about my evil scheme" Zim told himself.

**(On planet Irk)**

"Hey, who took my snacks?" Purple asked.

"It wasn't me." Red said as he stuffed his face with sugary foods.

INCOMING TRANSMITION FROM INVADER ZIM

"Do we have to answer I mean he's not even a real invader" Purple whined.

"Get you act together, this will be over pretty soon just act natural." Red said as he clean the crumbs off his face.

"Greeting my Tallest, it is I Invader Zim calling to report that I have created a device to finally take over Earth and destroy these discusting humans."

Both Red and Purple were in complete shock to see Zim tall.

"Zim?... You grew? How is that even possible?" Purple said with a shocked face.

"Oh why yes, I forced myself to eat these _vegetables _that these humans eat to grow big and strong, impressive right?"

"How tall are you Zim?" Red questioned.

"Zim is 5'9" Zim said with a big smile on his face.

"He's 4 inches taller than us" Purple whispered to Red.

"I know he is, that's why we must destroy him or he'll be considered the tallest her on Irk"

"What are we gonna do!" Purple kept whispering.

"Just go with me on this one." Red said with an evil smile on his face "Ahem Zim why don't you show us your device and gives a demonstration on how it's works"

Zim nervously laughed "Hehe I would if I could, but it's under repair my Tallest"

"Aww I was looking forward to see this device" Purple said.

"Oh what a shame, we were about to reward you this"

Red then showed Zim a white invader uniform with gold on it.

"Sweet jumping chili beans, I thought that the invader suit of amazingness was just a myth" Zim was mesmorized with the suit.

"It yours Zim." Red said

"Gimmie"

"You didn't let me finish Zim, It's yours if you give us your device your working on" Red gave an evil smile.

"You have a deal"

"Excellent, you were always our favorite invader ZIm"

"I shall work on the device and bring it to Irk a soon as possible my Tallest, this is Invader Zim signing off"

The transmission was over. Both Red and Purple began to laugh until their squeedily spooches began to hurt.

"Zim is such and idiot, with that device he'll give us we could destroy him right on the spot." Red said.

"I'm so proud of you Red, now lets go get some food."

Both Red and Purple left to go get their snacks.

**(Zim's Base)**

Gaz had woken up from sleeping on the couch. She hadn't notice how comfortable it was. Gir was on the couch and still sleeping with his piggy. She couldn't help but notice how cute Gir look when he isn't annoying.

"I wonder where Zim is?" Gaz told herself as headed to Zim's bathroom for her daily shower.

Meanwhile Zim was downstairs in his base thinking about the invader suit the tallest had shown him.

"Oooh I can already see myself as the greatest invader that ever lived!"

He began to daydream about finally destroying Earth, overruling the Irken empire, and throwing the tallest of the throne and making himself the new ruler. His daydream was then inturupted by the computer.

"Sir what about the human you call _love pig?_"

"Love pig? Ohhh you mean my little Gaz, well I'll just stop hanging around her and focus my time on the device. She'll understand"

"I don't think this is a good idea sir"

Zim then went back to work on his device which was harder than he thought.

Gaz on the other hand was finished with her shower and she got dressed to go hang out with Zim.

"Today should be a good day" Gaz told herself as she applied her makeup.

Gaz headed downstairs to Zim's base. She knew he was down her since she heard him curse in irken.

"Zim"

"Holy cow Gaz you frighten Zim"

Gaz just walked to Zim and gave him a big hug which ended with a kiss.

"Sorry Zim, but I just wanted to know what we're going to do today."

"My little Gaz, I wanted to be alone today due to the fact that I'm working a important device for my tallest and myself, I hope you could understand."

"Oh, it's okay I guess I'll just see you later then."

"Of course my dark princess."

Gaz blushed and left Zim's base and headed to the mall.

"You're a jerk master"

"Computer mind your own business and quit pestering me"

Gaz walked alone to the mall and kept think about what Zim told her. She didn't it ruin her day, she just let it slide this time.

'It's just for today" She told herself.

Before she knew it she went on a shopping spree and even got her self a new gameslave and cool movies.

**(7 hours later)**

***Attention shoppers the mall is now closing in 5 minutes please leave***

Gaz didn't even feel the hour pass. Apperently she was breaking the record of Pac-Man.

"Come on keep eating you stupid circle!" She growled.

"Hey girl, the arcade is closing" the arcade worker said.

"Hold up just a bit…YES! High score."

"158,981,201,012 damn girl you got game"

"Thanks I guess"

"Names Crash, I work here,"

"I'm Gaz and your voice is stupid."

"We should totally hook up baby"

"Not going to happen weirdo" She angrily said and left the store.

As Gaz was outside the mall she walked back to Zim's base. She thought if Zim missed her or if he would run to her like a small child would when they see their moms come home. She slightly blushed to the thought of Zim running to her telling Gaz how much he missed her.

But as she got home everything was pretty much the same.

"I'll go see if Zim is still busy."

The purple haired teen went downstairs to Zim's base to see if Zim was still busy.

"Hi Zim"

"Gaz, didn't I tell you not to disturb me while working?"

"Yeah, but I thought you wanted to see an movie with me, I just bought it today and it's on of my favorites."

Zim put down his tools and walked over to Gaz. He loved how her beautiful brown amber eyes twinkled in the light. He grabbed her by her perfectly curved waist and gave her and long passionate kiss.

"I love you Zim"

"I love you too my queen of darkness."

He kissed her again.

"I promise tomorrow to be with you ok Gaz"'

"Okay Zim."

Gaz loved Zim big ruby colored eyes before she left she handed him a picture of her.

"I got this for you so that you wouldn't miss me as much as I do."

Zim gave her a warm smile and hugged her very tight almost wishing to be with her this moment, but sadly couldn't because of the tallest orders.

Gaz then went upstairs and ordered a pizza.

"I guess it's a solo movie night tonight." She said as she put in her favorite movie musical _The Phantom of the Opera._

Gaz felt as if she was Christine and Zim was the Phantom. The movie began playing and Christine began singing. Gaz couldn't help but sing along.

"_Think of me, think of me fondly when we'd said good-bye. Remember me once in a while, please promise me you'll try."_

Gaz had a beautiful singing voice that came from her mother's side of the family. Zim was able to hear Gaz sing from downstairs. He felt as if she was singing just for him.

"My dark queen has such a beautiful singing voice" ZIm thought to himself.

**( 11 o'clock)**

"Best musical EVER!" Gaz said as she finished her pizza.

She stood up to stretch and headed to Zim's room to got to sleep. When she entered she undressed, put her pajamas, and she noticed Zim wasn't there.

"Hmm probably still busy" She yawned "Good night Zimmy"

She then drifted off to a deep sleep and he didn't notice Gir had gotten on the bed to sleep with her.

On the other hand Zim was feeling pressured because Gaz wanted to be with him tomorrow and he still hasn't finished his device.

"Computer"

"Whaaaat?"

"Something missing."

"Sir, you clearly not bright enough."

"You dare call your master dumb?"

"What I mean sir is the you forgot to add the killer rays and the handle on it"

Zim the growled some irken curse words and noticed he did forget to add those parts.

"Great, now I have to assemble this device over again!"

"Sucks to be you"

"Shut you noise tube computer!"

**(It was morning)**

Gaz had waken up and was excited that Zim was going to be with her today.

"Hmm he must have gotten an early start" she gave a small giggle.

She checked the house but he was nowhere to be found. The last place she checked was his base.

"Zim?"

She walked in and Zim was in there working.

She walked over to Zim and gave him a surprise hug and a kiss on the check.

"You ready for today?"

Zim just ignore her.

""Hellooo Zim? I'm talking to you!"

"I'm busy Gaz, DO NOT DISTURB ME!" He yelled at her.

"You promised you'd hang out with me" she angrily growled releasing herself from Zim.

"I'm too busy."

Gaz couldn't help her tears from coming out.

"You're such a lier Zim"

Zim looked at her when she called him a lier and she just shook her head in shame. He grabbed her tightly from the shoulders and yelled at her.

" Can't you see this is for the tallest! They're my leaders and I'll give them my full respect! You stupid human, you wouldn't understand."

He then threw Gaz on the floor and purple flames began to appear on her body.

"Well you know what I think of your stupid tallest."

She angrily growled and destroyed the device with her demon powers she didn't know she had until today.

"You stupid human, look what you done!" He growled

"Stupid alien, I HATE YOU!"

She then ran out of Zim's base and to his room to pack all her clothes and movies. She till felt her purple flames were still on.

"Stupid Zim" She mumbled "I don't want to be here anymore, I hate it here."

"Master, you crossed the lines with her"

"My invader tittle is more important than some smelly human like her."

The computer scanned Zim and the reason why he was acting so aggressive is because his PAK has been working non stop for 2 days and needs to be in sleep mode.

"You're really mean master."

"SILENCE!"

Gir, who had seen everything new that Zim had done something bad to Gaz.

"Why you gotta be so mean to the mistress?"

"Be quiet Gir and go watch some television or something."

Gir gave Zim a blank stare and just walked away.

Zim then began to think about how mean he actually was with Gaz. He looked at the picture she gave him and he whispered to himself "Gaz I'm so sorry, I didn't mean any of that I was just stressed from all this" He felt a tear drop fall from his eyes

"All she wanted was to be with me and I became such a pain." Zim told himself and he stared at Gaz's picture.

Days had passed since he talked to Gaz. Zim was to afraid to message her. He didn't want to loose Gaz he loved her but he wasn't sure if she loved him now. He put his device on hold till further notice.

Zim really missed Gaz. He wanted to be with her, but it was too late now she already told him that she hates him so Zim decided to put his PAK on sleep mode and try to forget what had happened a few day ago. So far Zim is hating his summer vacation.

**Well, what do you guys think? I thought I was a pretty good chapter :D Please review and tell me what you guys like or disliked from the story ( No rude comments ) Updates will be made okay so don't go thinking that I'll just abandon the story ok.**


	6. On My Own

**Hello sunshines! Forgive me for the late update I've just been pretty busy with college applications and also financial aid registrations. But anyways here's the next chapter of the story hope you guys enjoy it. Sorry if it a bit short but I was brainstorming for my next chapter which is going to be epic full of action and stuff.**

Chapter 6: On My Own

Gaz had been pretty down the past few days and just kept herself in her room. She didn't even notice that her emotions affected the weather change. She looked at herself in the mirror and was shocked at what she'd become.

"Look at me! I've become weak I'm not longer that scary girl who nobody dares to even be near, I'm now that girl who cry's about everything!" She growled at herself as she broke the mirror.

"Why did I have to be so freaken curious about love!".

She headed downstairs and saw it was raining.

"Rain? In the summer?"

Rain reminded her of her mother. She began to remember how her mom used to take her out for walks in the park especially when she was upset about something when she was little.

**(Flashback)**

"Dib stop it you're going to ruin my piggy" The little 3 year old growled at her brother.

" Gaz I'm just using it to see if the inside tastes like cotton candy."

"Stop it you're going to destroy it"

Dib then ripped the piggy's head off.

"Opps."

"You're going to pay for this."

Little Gaz then punched Dib in the shoulder and Dib then pushed Gaz causing her to fall of a bucket of legos which gave her a bruise on her check.

Gaz began crying.

"Gazelene, sweetheart what happened!" The worried mother asked asshe picked up Gaz from the floor.

"Dib destroyed my piggy and he pushed me."

Gaz kept crying.

"Honey, don't worry mommy will fix it for you." She gave Gaz a kiss on her head "Dib go to your room and think about the things you did."

"Yes mommy." Dib then left the room with his teddy bear and blanket.

Gaz was still upset and with tears in her eyes.

"How about we go to the park? That always cheers me up."

"Okay"

Both mother and daughter got ready to leave but then it began to rain.

"Mommy we can go it raining."

"Even better we could jump in puddles and forget our troubles for a moment."

Gaz liked the idea and she went to go put on her raincoat, rain hat, and rain boots.

They both left to the park and Gaz enjoyed jumping in puddles with mom. She gave her mom a warm smile and knew this was a memory that she'll never forget.

**(End of flashback)**

"Mom always knew how to make me feel better. I wish she was still here."

Gaz then put on her raincoat, rain hat, and her rain boots. She then left the house to go to the park.

It was beginning to rain harder and began to get windy.

Gaz's rain hat flew away from her head.

"Hey get back here." She giggled as she rain after it.

She was now soaking wet and finally caught up to her hat.

"Gotcha."

She didn't even notice she was in Zim's block. She walked towards Zim's base and couldn't help herself from peaking in Zim's base.

All she saw was Gir eating nutella and watching food paradise on television.

"I bet Zim doesn't even miss me" She sighed and began to feel her eyes watery.

"No please don't start crying. Come on Gaz you're stronger than this." She told herself as she walked away soaking wet.

"Achoo, aww man I'm beginning to get sick." She quickly walked back home since she was feeling a bit feverish.

Zim on the other hand woke up from sleeping. He thought Gaz was next to him.

"Gaz is that you?"

Zim then noticed it was just a picture of her.

"My dark queen how Zim misses you." Zim sighed as he hugged the picture.

He then walked towards the device that ended it all between Gaz and him.

"Why is Zim such an idiot" He growled angrily "I let a stupid device get in between me and my love pig."

Zim felt angry at himself that he then destroyed the device he built.

"Zim wishes that he never built you!"

His base was destroyed and he didn't notice that the picture of Gaz was destroyed.

**(Incoming Transmission)**

Zim accepted the transmission and to his surprise it was the tallest.

"My tallest? This is surprise I'm usually the one who calls you."

"Never mind that Zim we wanted to know how the device was coming along." Red asked.

"Whoa Zim what happened to your base?" Purple asked.

"Umm it was like that when I got here?"

"Good enough" Red said "So it's been 12 days since you last gave us your updates on your device."

"Zim's been pretty busy yep busy busy busy."

"Well Zim your suits waiting for you and…Zim who's that lady in the picture?" Purple said sounding pretty anxious.

Zim turned and notice that the picture was destroy. Zim's eyes began to water.

"Zim are you crying?"

"There is something in my eye, I'll contact you later"

Zim ended the transmission.

"That was weird." Purple said as he left to go get food while Red just look furious.

"Stupid Zim he should have been destroyed already! He better not keep me waiting."

**(Back to Zim)**

Zim held the broken picture and hugged it.

"Sir, if you really miss the girl why don't you go to her?"

"You think I should?"

"Well she means a lot to you so go after her."

"Zim is!"

Zim put on his disguise and headed to the house.

"Gir, I'll be right back okay so don't do anything stupid."

"Yes my lord" Gir said saluting Zim with his eyes red.

"I'm coming for you Gaz!"

He began to run to Gaz house and notice that it was raining.

"Pretty weird for it to rain during the summer" Zim thought as he stopped by a nearby bush to cut off a flower for Gaz.

"Hope she like this" Zim said in pain as the rain burned his flesh.

Gaz on the other hand was in the couch in her pajamas playing her gameslave. Just as she suspected earlier she got a fever.

"I hate this."

She coughed and her checks felt as if they were on fire.

There was a knock on the door.

"I wonder who it could be?"

She stood up and opened the door and to her surprise it was Zim.

"Here"

He handed her a flower and she accepted it.

"May Zim enter the rain is hurting him."

She let him enter and her heart began to beat rapidly.

"Here let me get you some dry clothes."

She went up stairs and Zim sat on the couch all wet.

"Zim does care about you Gaz he came in the rain and even bought you a flower." Gaz's conscious said to her.

"But he hurt me"

"So he came back for you, it's the thought that counts." Her conscious told he.

Gaz thought about what her conscious told her as she finished getting Zim is clothes.

She came downstairs and went to the couch she notice he still had his disguise on. She took off his wig and gently took off his contacts.

"I like you better without your disguise Zim"

Zim blushed.

Gaz gave Zim the clothes and he went to go change. He came back with a pair or black tight pants like he usually wears, his black boots, a long sleeved blue shirt, and he put on his black gloves he usually wears.

"Zim thanks you for your hospitality"

"Your welcome Zim"

Gaz began to play her gameslave.

Zim noticed that Gaz was sick so he moved a bit from Gaz since he was afraid of germs.

"Gaz can you teach Zim to play that device of yours?"

"You mean my gameslave? Sure"

She got closer to him and began playing. Zim forgot about the germs and he watch Gaz play.

"Here you try."

Zim played and then he lost the first few seconds.

Gaz just giggled and turned off her gameslave.

"Gaz? Can Zim talk to you?"

Gaz heart began beating quickly once more.

"Yea?"

"Zim's sorry for being a total jerk to you I really missed you and I want you back."

Gaz looked as if she was going to cry.

"Please don't cry Gaz, I didn't mean anything I said to you before I was so tressed from the device I built."

"You really hurt me Zim all I wanted was to be with you but you didn't seem to want to."

Zim picked up head and kissed her.

"I really missed you Zim."

"Zim missed you too Gaz"

Gaz hugged him and kissed him once more.

"Promise you'll never leave me Zim." She said and she hid her face in Zim chest.

"Zim promises."

Zim kissed her head and was happy to have fixed things up with Gaz. She was once more his love pig.

**Well guys that's the end of this chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review and don't worry the next chapter is going to be uploaded pretty soon (In 3 days)**


	7. Something Unexplainable

**Oh my glob! Oh my glob! Oh my glob! Ladies and Gentlemen forgive my late update I know I said that this chapter was suppose to be updated in 3 days but it apparently got updated in 10 days. I'm very sorry for the late update (makes puppy face) It won't happen again I promise. **

**Chapter 7: Something Unexplainable**

Zim finally made up with Gaz and they were happy at last.

"Gaz human, I must leave." Zim said as he was beginning to stand up.

"Already? But we were just about to have fun."

Gaz began to make a puppy face that Zim couldn't resist.

"My dark demon princess, must you really make the face?"

Gaz giggled and jumped on top of Zim causing him to fall on the floor. Zim felt a tingly sensation that he couldn't ignore he had to admit that he liked having Gaz on top of him.

"Zim I love you."

The purple haired teen began petting his antenna and kissing his neck gently.

Zim just shuddered but liked what the human was doing to him.

"Zim loves you Gaz but I must go."

"Why Zim? Don't you want to be with me? I thought you loved me?"

"I do, but I've been gone for so long who know what that insane robot could be doing to my precious base at this moment."

"Zim you worry so much."

Gaz got off of Zim and headed to the kitched for a soda while Zim in the other hand got an urgent transmission from tallest Red.

"This is weird, I'm usually the one who makes the calls" Zim said as he stood up and headed to the couch to answer his transmission.

"Uhhhh hello? My tallest?"

"Uggh Zim what took you so long!" Red anxiously yelled at Zim.

"My apologies my tallest I was just a bit busy right now."

"WHERE'S MY DEVICE!"

"Device? Oh hehe my tallest well umm you see…"

"I'm waiting Zim."

Red began to look furious.

Zim sighed and told his tallest the truth.

"Forgive me my tallest but I the almighty Zim destroyed the device."

"YOU WHAT!"

Zim felt his world crashing down and breaking to a million pieces.

"I specifically told you I wanted the device in my hands."

"My tallest, I'll have it ready…"

Zim was cut of with Red's screams.

"Zim you have 48 hours to bring me the device or you're a dead Irken you got that!"

Zim gulped and patted his PAK.

"Yes my tallest I understand."

The transmission ended.

"Uhhhh what am I going to do." Zim groaned "I must finished tat device as soon as possible or else I'm a dead man."

Zim stood up and began walking to the door without knowing that Gaz was right behind him.

"Oh so I don't mean anything to you right Zim" she growled as purple flames began to appear and a dark aurora began to grow.

Zim gasped and saw Gaz's evil demon side.

"Oh hehe hi love pig I was just uhhhh"

"You were going to leave me again weren't you Zim"

Her eyes began to glow purple and her hands began to light up a purple flame.

"Gaz you don't understand I was just…"

"Be quiet Zim I know what you're up too I was a fool to forgive you so easily when you're just going to fail me again!"

"It's not like that I need to build that device in order to live."

"Wait so you're not doing this to avoid me?"

"No why would I."

Gaz's demon powers cooled down her flames began to turn of slowly.

"I thought you…"

She was cut off when Zim approached her and kissed her. He could feel how heated she was when she produced those purple flames.

"Gaz, I told you I'm never going to leave you."

She smiled at Zim and gave him a tight hug.

"Zim, I want to help you build that device."

Zim gave her a warm smile and kissed her in the check.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go build a device!"

Both Zim and Gaz high fived each other and they were off to Zim's base.

As they walked to Zim's base they both saw Iggins and he had a girlfriend.

"Hey Gaz human that girl looks like you."

"I know, let's get a closer look."

They both ran to the bushes and they could hear Iggins and his girlfriend who's name apparently named Kole.

"Iggins, must I really wear this gothic outfit and stupid purple wig?"

"YES! You'll look just like my Gaz."

Gaz shudder to the fact that Iggins had an obsession over her.

"I don't know who Gaz is but I'm done with wearing this I mean ever since we started dating you've been making me wear this stupid outfit."

Kole began taking off the purple wig and shook her beautiful light pink hair.

"What are you doing!" Iggins yelled as he shook kole from the shoulders.

"Iggins, you're hurting me."

"Shut the fuck up Kole and put the wig on"

"I don't want to Iggins and you can't make me." Kole yelled at Iggins.

Iggins then slapped Kole right on the face.

"Bitch, I'm the man here and you listen to me."

Kole began to cry and just let Iggins be Iggins.

"Let's go babe."

Iggins lead Kole to the car and they both left.

Gaz was surprised to see a side of Iggins she never expected to see.

"Did that frighten you as well Gaz?"

"Yes it did Zim, yes it did."

They both left from hiding it the bushes and left in silence.

"Zim promise me you'll never be like that to me."

"I promise Gaz human."

They both walked to the base in an akward silence as they finally arrived to the Zim's base.

"Well, were finally here hehe"

"I guess"

Zim was surprised to see that Gir didn't destroy his base. In fact Gir apparently was sleeping on the couch.

"He's so much better when he isn't so annoying."

"I agree Zim."

Gaz went to go sit on Zim's pink couch and took her gameslave from he rpocket and began to play.

"Gazzy are you going to assist the almighty Zim in building his device?"

"Yeah."

The both headed to Zim base and when into Zim's lab.

Gaz saw a picture of Zim's tallest and she couldn't help but feel frightened of them.

"Idiotic green beans" Gaz mumbled.

"Alright Gaz here re the plans for the device."

They were written in Irken.

"Umm hello Zim the instructions are in Irken."

"Nevermind just pass me the equipment."

Gaz felt frustrated already and she hasn't even started to build anything.

**(5 hours later)**

"Success!" Zim yelled as he finally finished the device.

Gaz apparently had fallen asleep since she was clearly extremely bored.

"I shall now send this device to the tallest, but first I must contact them."

Gaz had finally awaken from her deep slumber.

"Yay were done" Gaz sarcastically said as she stood up to stretch.

"Shh Gazzy I must contact my tallest to show them the device."

"Whatever."

Zim began to send the transmission to the planet Irk.

**(On Planet Irk)**

**TRANSMISSION FROM INVADER ZIM **

"Accept it" Red said.

The screen was a first pure static but the Zim was shown in the screen.

"Greeting my tallest, it is I the amazing Zim reporting to inform you that the device is done and I'll be heading to Irk tomorrow to drop it off."

"Excellent Zim I always knew you were my favorite invader." Red gave a evil smirk.

"Am I still getting the invader suit?" Zim questioned.

"Why yes Zim a deal's a deal."

"Excellent I'll shall see you tomorrow then my tallest."

"Wait Zim I invite you to stay in the Irken suite to enjoy yourself while you can."

"If you insist my tallest but may I bring a friend?"

"The more the merrier Zim, see you tomorrow."

**END OF TRANSMISSION**

Red gave out an evil laugh.

"Oh Zim, how stupid can he be? He's just walking into his own death trap." Red said to himself "And to make things better he's bring someone with him, this is just to easy."

Red then walked away from the computer screen and went to go get snacks.

**(Back to Zim's base)**

Gaz on the other hand hear everything and knew this was a trap.

"Zim you can't go to your planet."

"Why not? The tallest love me, I'm their favorite invader."

"Zim how clueless could you be he's going to KILL YOU!."

"Nonsense Gaz human I trust my tallest and I know they won't do anything to hurt me they want me to accomplish my invader goal."

"No Zim they don't. They want you dead just listen to me!"

"Gaz do you trust Zim?"

Gaz got silence for a few seconds.

"Well do you!?"

"I do Zim but…."

"Trust me nothing is going to happen to me ok my dark princess."

Zim then kissed Gaz on the check and gave her a hug.

"Pack you bags were going on a adventure tomorrow."

Zim then walked out of the base and into the house while Gaz just stood there emotionless.

"I'm going to lose Zim" she whispered as a tear fell from her eye.

**Well guys, that pretty much wraps up this chapter until next time. Update will be made soon okay. And if you comment on this chapter, please no rude comments I don't appreciate the negativity here. (Please Review :D)**


	8. To Planet Irk

**Well guys I'm updating early since I have absolutely nothing to do with my Friday night but hey come on who doesn't love a good ZAGR story on a Friday night? Hopefully you enjoy this chapter! **

**Chapter 8: To Planet Irk**

Gaz was still in the lab after Zim went to go pack for the trip to Irk. She sat on the center of the floor and cried softly.

"Why won't Zim listen to me? I just know that his leaders just want to destroy him!".

She cried some more and she began to feel a black aurora rise. Before you knew it her eyes were glowing a light purple shade and that's when she discovered she gotten a new dark power.

She could now see the future.

She quickly saw that Zim's tallest were going to destroy him with his own device.

"I knew it!" she growled under her breath and began crying.

Suddenly a pair of footsteps approach the lab.

Gaz quickly tried to cover her tears but as she tried to make herself stop crying she failed.

"Gaz? Are you down here?"

It was Zim.

Gaz quickly cooled down and hid her face with her hair so Zim couldn't see her cry.

"Oh Zim" she quickly said "I was just admiring how great you device is."

"Pretty neat isn't it Gaz"

"Yeah it is".

Zim noticed that Gaz'z response was pretty emotionless.

"Are you okay Gaz?"

Zim bend down and moved some hair of Gaz's face. He saw she's been crying and she's probably used some of her demon power since her face was extremely hot.

He hugged Gaz and gently kissed her.

Gaz began crying softly as she kissed Zim back.

"Gaz it's going to be ok, trust me."

She knew it wasn't going to be okay but she managed to give Zim a smile.

"Ok Zim I trust you."

Both Zim and Gaz stood up and began walking upstairs.

"I'm keeping an eye on Zim and his idiotic leaders." Gaz thought to herself as she began to walk out the door to go to her house.

"Love pig remember we leave in 20 minutes."

"Ok, I"ll be back."

She began walking home to begin packing for the trip to Irk.

**(On Planet Irk)**

"Haah pretty soon Zim you'll be destroyed." Red said.

"Stop doing that?" Purple said.

"Stop what?"

"Talking to yourself it's freaking me out."

Red gave Purple a weird stare.

"So when's Zim coming over?"

"Well, Purple he'll be here pretty soon but just in case set up a room for him."

"Why?"

"Because he's bringing a friend with him."

"Who?"

"The on he calls _demon princess_ he apparently happens to be officially defective."

"Whoa whoa whoa Red you're saying Zim is _in love _with those Earth creatures?"

"It was pretty obvious the way he cried when he broke the picture of the purple hair girl and rudely cut off our transmission."

"I didn't even notice."

"And once we destroy Zim, we'll make this _demon princess _of his our slave for eternity!"

"I like the sound of that."

They both gave out evil laughs and prepared for Zim's arrival.

**(Gaz's House)**

_So you wanna play with magic_

_Boy, you should know what you're falling for_

_Baby do you dare to do this?_

_Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse._

_Are you ready for, ready for_

_A perfect storm, perfect storm _

_Cause once you're mine, once you're mine_

_There's no going back._

Gaz was at home packing and listening to Katy Perry' song Dark Horse on her phone. She couldn't help but enjoy one of Katy Perry songs.

"Hmm what else should I take? I got my shampoo, conditioner, toothbrush, clothes, shoes, make up, hairbrush, ipod, and a sweater in case it gets cold."

She began to wonder what else she was forgetting she quickly turned and saw her gameslave just sitting in her bed.

"I'm such an idiot! About to leave my precious gameslave on some stupid plant."

She closed her suitcase and turned her music off and took her phone and charger.

"Well, before I leave I must have one last pizza who knows if they have pizza on Irk."

She took her suit case and went to Bloaty's Pizza Hog.

"Pizza is way more important than Zim's stupid planet."

**(Zim's Base)**

"Gir!"

"Yes my lord." Gir said saluting his master with red eyes.

"Can you takes these boxes to my ship?"

"Okey dokey."

Gir then squeaked away to the ship.

"I wonder where Gaz is?"

Just then Gaz came in smelling like pizza.

"I'm here are we leaving already?"

Zim couldn't support the pizza smell and told Gaz to go shower quickly before they left. Gaz then angrily went to go shower.

"How could she even stand that hideous smell of the horrid Earth food."

"I like it." Gir said appearing from thin air "Masta is Gazzy going with you?"

"Yes Gir she is."

"Am I going with you?"

"Yes Gir you are…apparently."

"Wheee hoooo I like bacon!." Gir randomly said.

Gaz had finished her shower and she'd dressed pretty quickly. She wore black tights with black combat boots and a dark purple vampire piggy shirt. Let's not forget her skull necklace.

"I can't believe I'm still hungry after eating a whole box of pizza." She told herself as she was applying her makeup.

She quickly combed her long purple hair and was finally done. She looked at her thin curved body in the mirror.

"Man I look good."

She then went to the house where Zim was.

"Okay Zim, I'm ready."

Zim took one good look at her and felt his face turn hot.

"Gaz you look…"

"Awesome? Yeah, I know."

Zim was very glad Gaz was his and only his. He then escorted her to his ship.

"Ladies first."

"Such a gentleman." Gaz giggled as she got in the ship and sat next to Gir who was sleeping in his seat.

"I find Gir so adorable when he's sleeping." Gaz thought to herself.

"Alright everyone, fasten your seatbelts because were off."

The ship began to warm up and before you know it Zim, Gaz, and Gir were in space.

Gaz was fascinated with space and how beautiful it looked. She was star gazing and took pictures of the stars with her phone. She didn't noticed she had gotten a message from Dib.

_Gaz, I'm not going home anymore I'm moving to Tak's home planet Irk to start a new beginning. Good bye Gaz I love you. Take care._

She couldn't reply to the message since there was no type of service in space but she was a bit upset knowing that her brother wont be coming home anymore.

In Zim's ship there was an akward silence. All that could be heard was Gir's snores.

Gaz decided to go to sleep since there was no type of communication on the ship.

**(4 hours later)**

"Planet Irk" Zim said excitedly "Ahh it's been years since I was here."

He turned over to Gaz and petted her head softly.

"Love pig, we're here, come on wake up."

He shook her softly and she slowly woke up.

"Were here Gaz, my home."

Gaz was amazed to see how Zim's home looked like. But now she was on a mission to stop the tallest from destrying her Zim.

"And my mission begins now." Gaz thought to herself as her eyes glowed a light purple color and she gave an evil smile.

**Well, that's it for chapter 8 hope you enjoyed it. Please review I'll really appreciate it**.


End file.
